baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dynaheir
Dynaheir is a lawful good human Invoker and a potential companion. Dynaheir is one of the canon party members who adventured with the Gorion's Ward during the events of Baldur's Gate, alongside with Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid and Minsc. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Dynaheir and Minsc were originally sent to the Sword Coast as part of Minsc's 'dajemma' - a journey of self-discovery, during which he must protect her, gaining new insights and experiences in distant lands as a sort of 'rite of passage'. Unfortunately Dynaheir got separated from him, imprisoned at the Gnoll Stronghold. Recruitment Dynaheir is available to recruit from Chapter 2. Join with Minsc in Nashkel of his rescue attempt or look for her yourself in Gnoll Stronghold then bring her back to him, either way she has to pair with Minsc if you want to keep her. Alternatively, Edwin is also searching for a group in Nashkel with whom he can reach the ,though he wishes to kill her in revenge for an unspecified wrong. Gameplay analysis With a constitution score of 16, reviving the highest HP bonus a non-warrior class can get, capable of offensive magics such as Fireball at the time of joining, with the practical Slow Poison as a special ability at her disposal, Dynaheir is solid add on to the party. She's also the only Invoker in games, a specialist mage who gains one extra spell per spell level, but unable to master some late game shiners - enchantment spells like Greater Malison. She has no items when she joins the party. * In Enhanced Edition, companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. In-game biography Quotes (Reputation; post-break) "If thou dost no longer desire my companionship, then so be it. I shall not force myself where I am not wanted." Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Dynaheir is available to recruit from Chapter 7 (SoD). She is found alongside with Minsc on the second floor of Three Old Kegs, after a short catch-up, they'll join your march towards the Dragonspear Castle against Caelar Argent's crusades, and like in BG1, She has to pair with Minsc. Related quests Near the entrance to the Underground River caverns, you'll meet Julann and Rigah, a Wychalarn and a knight who are also on dejemma from Rashemen, they're considering joining the crusade. You have the following ways to deal with them: # Simply leave them. You'll have to face them later during the Draonspear Castle assault in Chapter 11. # Kill them. You receive -1 point of Reputation, 6000 XP, Dragon Blade +3 and other minor loots for the battle. # Let them join the crusade. Dynaheir must be in party this way. You still earn 6000 XP but have to face them later like the way 1. # Make Rigah turn against Julann. Dynaheir and Minsc must be in party and have talked to Rigah in a "depressing" way before you show Julann Hephernaan's Ritual Notes found in the caverns. Rigah will give you his Dragon Blade +3 before he vanishes. # Expose Hephernaan's evil plans to them. Dynaheir and Minsc must be in party and have talked to Rigah in a "bolstering" way before you show Julann Hephernaan's Ritual Notes, you may also need high enough reaction and intelligence to successfully convince her. Julann will give you Rigah's Dragon Blade +3, you also earn 6000 XP and +1 point of Reputation. Note: Companions in SoD will still leave you if the party's reputation becomes too high or low and ways of lowering reputation in SoD are both limited and miss-able. Relationships * Edwin - They can't be in the same party In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Regarding the game's canon, the five companions who accompany Gorion's Ward during the trip due south from the city of Baldur's Gate towards the country of Amn includes Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid, Minsc, and Dynaheir. At some point during this journey, they were set upon by the designs of Jon Irenicus, only to be captured, imprisoned, and tortured. While most survived the confines of the dungeon where the player first finds themselves, it would seem that Dynaheir died at some point prior to this, perhaps during the initial confrontation. Personality Dynaheir is the epitome of her alignment, often finding her actions to be righteous, while being critical of those who don't stack up. Her most unique characteristic would be that she exhibits a strange speech pattern, using the possessive instead of normal medieval pronouns; 'thy' instead of 'thee' or 'thou'. For example, "Whatever thy need" does make sense as "whatever your need is", but seeing as she also says "Thy called?" instead of "Thou called", it's probably is supposed to mean "whatever you have need of". External links * Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Specialist Mages Category:Lawful characters Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Baldur's Gate: SoD